


1440 minutes

by TashxTARDIS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, a lil bit of Daisy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: Fitz and Simmons get trapped in isolation for 24 hours, or 1440 minutes. My Fitzsimmons secret Santa gift for overworkedandunderwhelmed. I hope you enjoy!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overworkedunderwhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/gifts).



0 minutes 

"This really shouldn't be that much longer, Fitz," Jemma said absentmindedly as she installed the biosignatures of her friends into the doors of the containment pods. 

Jemma thought it was a good idea, as usual, to make the doors open only with the biological signatures of specific team members when in lockdown. Fitz had come up with it about a month ago and enlisted her to help with collecting the biological samples and installing them into the door. She was pretty sure he could have done it all on his own, but she thought that maybe it was his way of getting them to spend some time together, not that that was going very well. 

Ever since they came back from England there had been chasm growing between them, their interactions cold and professional instead of warm and friendly.  
She missed him. 

She pushed away from the wall and turned to face him. He looked down at his shoes instead of returning her gaze. 

"All done." She turned to leave, but just as she reached the doors the lights turned off and the doors slammed closed. 

"Great," she muttered to herself. The base had gone into lockdown, which meant something was going on. It also meant that she and Fitz were trapped in the containment pod for the unforeseen future. 

"I'll try the other door," she said to Fitz, who hadn't made any sound of distaste of their situation, nor tried to do anything about it. 

"It's not going to work," he murmured back, "The isolation rooms are deadlock sealed for 24 hours after the lockdown starts." 

Just one of the crazy precautions Coulson put in place with the threat of hydra still on this loose. 

"Can't you just break us out, you have the necessary tools." 

Fitz shook his head "doing that would create even more problems for the rest of our team, it's best just to wait it out." 

Jemma let out an impatient groan and flopped down into the double bed.  
"But I have time sensitive work I have to get back to, and I really need the bathroom." 

Fitz let out a small chuckle "I can't do anything about your projects, but there is a bathroom right through that door." 

60 minutes 

The awkward silence between her and Fitz was pounding through her head. She wished he would say something, or that she had the confidence to say something. 

They could talk about the weather, or their projects or how she hated the pristine white walls that felt like they were shrinking in. 

"There were days that we could talk all night, that being in isolation together wouldn't have phased us." 

Jemma turned to look at the back of his head "now look at us, sitting back to back. You won't even look at me."  
"You know why" 

130 minutes

While Fitz had stayed froze in his seat, Jemma had hadn't been able to stop moving. She had checked both the doors again, finding them both still deadlocked. She looked in the cupboard in the bathroom, happy to find it appropriately stocked. Then she spent 45 minutes pacing the room, looking at her watch every two minutes, disappointed find time moving slower than she hoped. 

"Can you stop pacing." Fitz snapped. 

"So he speaks. I was beginning to think you had lost your voice.”

She paused her pacing to look at him. He looked so uncomfortable, hunched in on himself. Maybe he felt like the walls are closing in on him too. 

"Look, I'm sure that the team is working out a way get us out of here so you can go back to your usual routine of ignoring me, but until then can't you sit or something. I'm sure pacing a hole into the floor isn't going to help." 

What? 

"Ignoring you. You are the one ignoring me." 

He hadn't spoken to her in weeks unless it was about work, and even then he stuck to short sentences and minimal eye contact. 

"Jemma, you've been ignoring me since we got back from England. You've said about four words to me that aren't about work."  
Jemma moved to stand in front of him, wanting to get a good look at his face because he couldn't be serious. And he was, absolutely completely serious.  
And maybe she had been ignoring him. 

But she couldn't bare to look at him. She couldn't bare to see the flicker of heartbreak in his eyes whenever their gazes caught. 

"Okay, maybe I have. But you have to admit that you have been too. Maybe because you're trying to move on or something, which is stupid because..."  
She trailed off when she saw him shaking his head.  
"That's not why." He whispered. 

"Why then?" She crouched down in front of him so their faces were even. She caught his eye for a second as his gaze moved down to his hands. 

"Tell me." She urged

"I killed Will," he admitted, his voice just loud enough for her to hear, "we could have done something, saved him, but I killed him. You loved him and I killed him." 

"Oh Fitz," Jemma murmured, resting her hand gently on his cheek, "that was never your fault. Will was already dead. You didn't kill him, you killed that thing." 

She could never blame him. The only person she could blame is herself. He had died to save her because she left him to face that thing on his own. Part of her wishes she had stayed with him, but when she heard Fitz calling her name her mind cleared of everything but him. All she wanted was Fitz, Fitz, and more Fitz. 

Those six months was the longest they had been apart since they had met. 

Sometimes she felt like the six months had never ended. 

"I just assumed that was why you've been ignoring me," Fitz explained "you blamed me for the death of your boyfriend. I accept-" 

"That's not why, she interrupted, "that's far from why. I was ignoring you because I couldn't bare to see the heartbreak in your eyes.”

Fitz let out a little laugh "so you don't hate me?”

Jemma pressed a kiss to his cheek "Far from it." 

Fitz smiled up at her "some misunderstanding were having.”

Jemma moved to sit next to him on the bed, on of his hands finding hers.  
"On the bright side, the powers back on, which means that the lockdown is over. Just wish our Comms were working, so we could make Daisy bring us some pancakes.”

They both let out a laugh as the awkwardness between then dissipated. When the laughing stopped their gazes caught, both smiling like idiots. 

Acting on a moment of impulse, Jemma leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She moved her free hand to her waist. 

Fitz had a moment of shock when her lips pressed to his, but it was a moment too long because before he could respond she pulled away. 

She moved her hand from his waist, instead, she used it to brush her hair out of her face. 

"I'm uh I'm sorry. I should-" 

"No it's fine," Fitz interrupted "just a bit unexpected." 

Jemma let out a soft chuckle, a soft red blush painting her cheeks. 

"Can I do it again?" She asked softly "kiss you, I mean?" 

Fitz nodded and leaned in. She rested her hand back in its place ok his waist, the other on still safe and warm inside his. She leaned in the rest of the way, pressed their lips together. 

He kissed back straight away this time. The air around them thickening as everything around them disappeared.

190 minutes 

"I can't believe we made out on the bed for an hour." Jemma mused, looking down at her watch.

"Your lips are swollen," Fitz told her, his finger stroking softly over her Bottom lip.  
"Probably because we made out on the bed for an hour." 

Fitz rolled away from her and pushed himself off the bed.  
"I'm hungry," he complained. 

"Probably because we made out on the bed for an hour. You've worked up an appetite."  
Most people said that men were controlled by Their downstairs apartments but Fitz was definitely controlled by his stomach. If he was hungry nothing could get done. 

"Do you think if we asked Daisy we could get her to bring us some food?" 

Jemma shrugged "probably, but do you trust Daisy in the kitchen?”

"Do you think that you could fit through the port hole.?" Fitz asked. 

Jemma let out a laugh, shaking her head at him. 

"Of course not, but Daisy could pass some food through it, and maybe some pajamas." 

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Fitz spun around to face the door, his eyes wide. 

"Guys," Daisy called through the door "We can't find a way to open the door safely, but Mack made mac and cheese and I've brought you some, assuming the port hole is still working." 

"It is," Jemma called back. She walked over to the door and grabbed the tray of food as it came through. 

"Hey Daisy," Jemma yelled through the door "do you think you could bring me some pajamas? And monkey for Fitz, he can't sleep without him." 

"Sure thing," Daisy called back. 

Jemma settled into the couch next to Fitz and tucked into her dinner.

400 minutes 

"I'm so glad this room has a tv," Fitz said after their fourth episode of Doctor who ended "we haven't had a good marathon in ages." 

Jemma was curled up against him, his arm resting on her shoulders. She hadn't felt so relaxed in ages, after the pod and Maveth and all the damage those events did to her and Fitz' relationship, Jemma hadn't stopped worrying. But now that she and Fitz were in a better place than they had been before, she could finally be happy. She could finally let herself be happy. 

"I'm so glad they put the new season on Netflix. It was one of the things I missed the most when I was on Maveth. Even more than you." 

"Charming," Fitz muttered. He pressed a kiss to her head before turning on the next episode.

600 minutes 

"I think it's bed time," Jemma yawned. She pulled herself out of Fitz' embrace and pushed herself off the couch. 

"I'm so glad that Daisy brought our pj's, I know for a fact that the isolation pajamas are not at all comfortable." 

"And monkey." Fitz chipped in. 

"And monkey." Jemma smiled affectionately.

Jemma went into the bathroom first, taking her time to clean her teeth with the single toothbrush the room provided. She wished she had her face wash but she could go without. 

Fitz had already changed when she emerged, his day clothes in a ball on the couch. 

"This room only has one toothbrush," Jemma told him "And I've used it."  
Fitz shrugged "we've shared enough saliva today, I'm sure a little more won't matter." 

Halfway to the bathroom, Fitz paused to peck Jemma on the lips.

"Mmmm, minty fresh." 

"Ew, Macaroni cheese fresh." 

Jemma laughed at Fitz' fake offense, pulling her tongue at him when he turned around and headed into the bathroom. 

760 minutes 

"You said bed time. I didn't realize you mean watching doctor who from bed. This is why I need a tv in my bunk." 

Jemma chuckled "well, we may as well. It's not like we have to get up in the morning. We're stuck in here until midday." 

Part of Jemma was glad that they were trapped in here together. Actually, most of Jemma. Being in isolation forced them to talk out all their problems and move on with their relationship. 

Although it wasn't ideal, they needed this. They needed to be pushed together because they were never going to do it on their own. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Fitz asked after Jemma had turned off the television.  
"Of course." 

Fitz took a deep breath "part of me was glad that Will died on that planet. Because I was so jealous. I had wanted for so long everything he had with you and it wasn't fair." 

He pressed his face into her hair before continuing "I hated myself because you deserve to be happy, even when you're trapped on a death planet, especially when you're trapped on a death planet. Even if that person isn't me." 

Jemma took a deep breath, inhaling all his words. 

"I'm not mad, Fitz. Far from it actually." 

Jemma rolled over in the bed and took his face in her hands. 

"I felt the same," she continued "because I wanted all that with you, but instead I broke your heart. Because I gave up hope. You never stopped looking for me and I should have known." 

She should have believed in him. Trusted that he would find her, because I'm what world would he not. 

"And," she continued "part of me was glad that he didn't come back too. It meant that it was over. I loved him, but we would never have worked on earth. Mostly because I would rather be with you, but also because we had nothing in common."  
"You would rather be with me?" Fitz asked softly. 

"Of course," and then "that's all you got from that?" 

Fitz shrugged "it's all I wanted to hear, and if it makes you feel any better, I would rather be with you too." 

Jemma let out an appreciative yawn, pressing her face into Fitz's neck. 

"I'm glad we cleared that up." She murmured "sleep now." 

Fitz nodded "sleep now." 

1360 minutes 

Fitz found it a bit shocking that Jemma was still fast asleep when he woke up. Jemma was known for her six o clock wake up, even in the holidays. It was a pleasant surprise because she was warm and pressed very tightly against him.

He hadn't slept as well as he did last night in a long time. No nightmare breaking his sleep. Jemma's warm body shielding him from the monsters that haunted him in his sleep. 

Monkey lay on Fitz' other side, not rejected but not entirely needed. Jemma had been enough for him. 

Fitz reached over and grabbed his phone off the table, sighing when he saw the time. 

"Jemma," he murmured in her ear before pressing a kiss there. He trailed kisses down her cheek until he reached her mouth. 

"Are you awake now?" Fitz asked

"Yes," Jemma grumbled, "now kiss me." 

Fitz pressed his lips to hers quickly, smiling at her displeasure. 

"More." She put on her best puppy dog face but Fitz shook his head. 

"If we start now and time it right we could watch the rest of doctor who."  
Jemma shrugged and grabbed the remote 

1440 minutes 

Right as credits of the last doctor who episode came to a close the doors to the isolation room opened. 

"Finally," Jemma moaned, jumping out of the bed and running into the hallway. Fitz lingered a bit, turning off the television and picking up all their stuff.  
"And we timed that perfectly." Fitz was proud of that Marathon, mainly because their only interruption was sleep.

He had imagined that their team would be waiting in the hall for them but wasn't surprised when they weren't. They had work and we're still recovering from an invasion yesterday. An invasion that he and Jemma had happily missed. 

He met Jemma in the hall, taking her outstretched hand. They walked quickly back to their bunks, neither of them having bothered changing out of their pyjamas. 

Jemma was eager to shower and change and head back to the lab, wanting to finish all her assignments by the end of the day. Fitz, on the other hand, wanted to hide with Jemma in his bunk. But he had responsibility and Coulson was in desperate need for his updated hand. 

They arrived at Jemma's bunk first, but Fitz wasn't ready to let go yet. 

"Let's find a place to get away. Just the two of us. A holiday, or maybe a cottage in Perthshire." 

Jemma smiled up at him "well it is Christmas soon and we could convince Coulson to give us a week or so off. I'm sure you would like to see your mum again." 

"It's a plan," Fitz smiled "now go. I'll meet you in the lab in twenty." 

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before walking towards his bunk.


End file.
